


Snowy

by Cookiestar16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiestar16/pseuds/Cookiestar16
Summary: Shuichi finally has some time off from work, and he uses his free time to enjoy the holiday with his husband. And then Kokichi breaks a special ornament.





	Snowy

Small white flakes drifted in the air, down from the sky to the white blanket of snow on the ground. Pretty much everything had a small layer of frost on it. Underneath ledges were delicate icicles, seeming to glisten from the morning sun's light.

 

Shuichi was currently sitting down on a park bench, all bundled up in his fluffy coat while looking down and scrolling through his phone. In the background, he could hear the sound of other people walking past him, their feet clicking and clacking on the pavement.

 

And then something hit him on the back of his head. Even though Shuichi was fortunate to have his hood up, he could still feel just how cold the thing was. He turned around. "Alright, alright. You have my attention—" another snowball was thrown at him, one that was barely able to dodge, "—c-can you please stop? You have my attention, so what is it that you need?"

 

Shuichi watched as his husband bounced up to him, his curly purple locks bouncing slightly with the movement. Big, round, purple eyes locked with more narrow gold ones. "Oh, are you seriously asking me that question?" Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms like an angry child. "What I need is love! You've just been on your phone this whole time! Do you not love me anymore, is that it? Have you secretly been in an affair with your phone...?"

 

Shuichi, despite knowing that Kokichi was just messing with him, couldn't help but to blush (and quickly stuff his phone into his coat pocket). "K-Kokichi...! We've been married for five years by now...!"

 

"Nee-heehee... Have we? Well, I guess it's true. Time really does fly by when your having fun with the best husband that anybody could ever have!" Kokichi sing-songed. He then looked off into the distance. "But really. You haven't done anything romantic all morning, and I'm craving affection right now."

 

Shuichi leaned forward and kissed his husband on the forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured before leaning back in again to peck him on the lips.

 

"Yeah, you should be." The shorter of the two let out a hum of content. "If this is how you always apologize to things, then I should find a way to make you feel guilty more often."

 

"Ah-ha...ha... Um, sure..."

 

Kokichi smiled at the other for a second before suddenly looking up, eyes widened in wonder. He held out his hands, letting some small snowflakes drift down into the palms and melt.

 

Shuichi flinched a bit. "Kokichi, where did you put those gloves that I told you to wear?"

 

"Oh, silly Shumai~ Don't worry, I still have them right here." He pulled them out of his own pocket. "But they were getting in the way, so I took them off."

 

"Now that's just stupid..." The taller of the two grabbed the other man's hands with his own, grimacing a bit once he realized just how cold they felt.

 

"Ooh, ooh! This just reminded me of how you proposed to me! Remember, about five years ago? It was so romantic... until that one cherry blossom flew into your mouth as you were speaking! Ah, man, and you were just getting to the good part as well!" Kokichi then let out a laugh.

 

The man's laughter still melted Shuichi's heart as much as it had the first time that he had realized he was in love and heard it. A blush crept onto his face, but he quickly remembered the situation that they were in.

 

"Ah, um... I-I do enjoy those memories... b-but perhaps we should go back home. It's getting colder and you don't even have a hood on."

 

"Alright, fiiiine..."

 

Shuichi gave his husband a light smile. _Even now, he still acts childish..._ He brought the other man's hands to his lips, kissing them briefly before leading him to the car. He couldn't help but to chuckle a bit when he saw a red blush spread across Kokichi's face.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked teasingly. "Are you sick already?"

 

"I'm lovesick..." Kokichi mumbled while looking down at the ground.

 

 _Cute_. Shuichi chuckled a bit and opened the car door for the shorter man. Once his husband was inside, he got inside himself. Immediately upon entering, he started up the car, turning on the heat as well as the radio.

 

In the next moment, the car that both of them shared was pulling out of the parking lot of the park. Shuichi made sure to be careful and to drive slow — he didn't want anything bad to happen with how slick the roads had gotten.

 

The two of them drove around for a while. At each stop sign or stoplight, both of them would look up and admire the snowy scenery around them. Then they had to keep driving, and Shuichi would focus on moving the car while Kokichi looked down at the phone in his lap.

 

"Hey, you got onto me for looking at my phone too much. How come it's suddenly okay for you to be on it so much?" Shuichi asked, even though it didn't really bother him.

 

"Because you're driving and stuff. You need to keep your eyes on the road."

 

The taller man sighed and continued to drive home. It didn't take too long to arrive at their neighborhood. As for spotting the house itself, well, that was easy considering it was the only house that was covered in rainbow lights.

 

"I can't believe that you actually did that," Shuichi said as he pulled into the driveway.

 

"Hm?" Kokichi questioned, tilting his head and acting oblivious. "Did what?"

 

"You and your old gang from high school throwing lights all over our house..." he explained, starting to pout a bit.

 

"Oh! Right! That! I just wanted to finally win the award for the best Christmas lights this year, that's all," Kokichi told his husband. Then he opened up the car. "Welp, thanks for the ride! See ya." Then he exited and rushed up to the front door.

 

"I'm going with you too, you know... This is our house..." Shuichi exited the car as well, making sure to lock it. "W-Wait, slow down before you trip and fall!"

 

"Eh?" Kokichi looked behind him, and at that very moment, as he was still trying to walk, one of his feet slipped and he started to fall backward.

 

Panicking, Shuichi rushed forward to catch the purple haired man in his arms. After doing so, he himself slid and fell down on his butt. _Well... I guess it's better than Kokichi's head hitting the pavement,_ he thought.

 

"Ah-haha! You're such a hero, Shumai~" Kokichi cooed, "but we should really head inside. I'm getting really cold and I need to warm up."

 

"A-Alright."

 

Both of them got up and made it to the front door without slipping again. Shuichi pulled the key out of his pocket to unlock the door before the two of them entered their warm house again. Both took off their coats and scarves.

 

Kokichi immediately ran and jumped onto the couch. He patted the seat beside him. "Come on, Shuichi~ Why don't you join me?"

 

Shuichi sighed. "I will in just a moment." The man walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards. He grabbed a pack of hot chocolate mix from the pantry, as well as a bag of marshmallows. He turned to the kitchen to grab some milk.

 

As he was preparing the surprise beverage for his husband, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "A-Ah! Kokichi?"

 

"So this is what you were doing, huh?" Kokichi asked, voice muffled from his face being shoved into Shuichi's back.

 

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." the taller replied.

 

"Well, either way, I'm gonna get some hot chocolate, right!? Here, let me help you. Besides, you don't make it sweet enough."

 

Shuichi gave Kokichi a small smile. He knew that he wasn't much of a sugar person, but his husband on the other hand had the biggest sweet tooth that could ever exist. He wasn't quite sure how the latter could stand that much sugar and still stay as fit as he was.

 

It didn't take long for the hot chocolate to be made. Once it was ready to drink, Kokichi hastily led his husband over to the couch again. He set his drink down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch in order to grab a blanket. Shuichi sat down, and Kokichi followed suit, finally throwing the blanket over them.

 

"Hm... This is the best way to warm up on a cold winter day, y'know?"

 

"Yeah... It really is," Shuichi replied, blushing a little when Kokichi moved closer to him. At that point, the smaller had his back up against the taller's stomach.

 

"Wow! We've been together for years, and you're still flustered by something so insignificant!?"

 

Shuichi let out a grumble of noises. Kokichi on the other hand just laughed at how cute his husband was. "Aw, I wonder if you'll ever run out of cuteness... Hey, can you hand me my drink?"

 

With a nod and a small wait, Kokichi had the mug in his hands again. He immediately began to chug it down.

 

Shuichi chuckled at the sight before looking around the living room. "Hm... There are so many things that we could do," he started to ramble. "I'm just glad that my boss actually gave me some time off for the holiday. He never seems to do that."

 

The man in his arms stopped his drinking for a second to look up with an excited expression. "Yeah! Yeah! Liiiike... We could go play out in the snow again, where you actually play in the snow and not have your nose stuck in your phone! Or maybe we could bake! Or we could build a gingerbread house, one that's twelve feet high!"

 

"That's... a bit much." Golden eyes glanced over to the Christmas tree. "You know, we've had basically the entire month, but we've never added the ornaments to our tree."

 

"Oh yeah...!" Kokichi chugged the rest of his beverage down. "I guess that we could do that. I'm done with this anyway, so we can get right to it."

 

"Y-You've already drank all of it...!?"

 

"Yep, now let's get to it!" Kokichi hopped up from the couch and ran downstairs. After a few moments, with some clattering being able to be heard from down there, he returned with the case that held all of their ornaments.

 

"Careful!" Shuichi warned. "These are fragile, remember? And they cost a lot. I don't want to have to pay for another broken ornament." _Because I know that you wouldn't pay for it_ , he thought, but he decided not to add that part.

 

"Oh. Sorry!" Kokichi then proceeded to open the case and look down at all of the ornaments. "Alright, then... Where do we even start?"

 

"Hm... Let's start from the top. If we started from the bottom, I wouldn't want to accidentally break one of them while trying to add another at the top." After saying his piece, Shuichi grabbed a stepping stool so he could reach. Their tree wasn't too big, but it was just tall enough that even Shuichi couldn't reach the top without some sort of boost.

 

"I bet that this will end up looking great!" Kokichi chirped.

 

"Yeah... I bet that it will." The man grabbed the first ornament, stepped onto the stool, and carefully placed it on one of the tree's branches.

 

"Wooooo-hooo! Just a bunch more left!"

 

Shuichi let out a slightly exasperated sigh before repeating the process.

  
***

 

"Oh man, this sure is exhausting," Kokichi groaned as he slouched in the rocking chair.

 

"...You've been sitting there ever since we started. Well, more like since I started, since you haven't really done anything..."

 

"Hey! I've been offering moral support, haven't I?"

 

Shuichi tilted his head at his husband. "Eh... Can it really be called that?"

 

"How mean!"

 

"You know I'm teasing."

 

Kokichi smiled again. "Good!" he chirped, continuing to rock back and forth.

 

 _I'm almost done..._ Shuichi thought while going to get the last ornament from the case. He looked down and smiled at it. It was one of those ornaments that you could insert a picture in. The picture inside showed him and Kokichi on their wedding day.

 

He had saved a special place on tree to hang the ornament. It was going to look beautiful. He reached over, and—

 

"Surprise attack!"

 

Kokichi suddenly jumped over, running into Shuichi and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Shuichi yelped a bit in surprise and brought his hands to his heart. "What was that for...?"

 

"You were taking forever and we have a bunch of other things to do," the smaller man responded nonchalantly.

 

Shuichi groaned before suddenly pulling his hands away from him and looking at them. Then he looked down. Colorful shards seemed to mock him from where they rested on the ground. A single picture was in the midst of the broken pile.

 

  
The taller man lightly shoved the other off of him and knelt down to examine the mess. His eyes widened with panic.

 

"Hm? What's wrong?" Kokichi asked while tilting his head. He was still confused as to why he had been treated so coldly and was pushed away.

 

"You... You broke it," Shuichi muttered. He blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't just imagining things... The broken ornament was still there on the floor. The only thing that had survived the fall was the picture of their wedding.

 

Kokichi knelt down and finally saw it. "Oh, shoot...!" He hastily picked up the broken pieces and stared down at them, and then at Shuichi. "I-I mean... It's old, anyway. It's about time that we—"

 

"I don't care if it's old. It means a lot to me... It means a lot to you, too, right?"

 

"It does! Stop sounding like you don't have any faith in me! Ah, I could... I could try and glue it back together?"

 

 _You'll probably make it worse,_ Shuichi thought. "Just let me see if I can fix it." Without letting Kokichi say anything, he took the pieces from his hand and left the living room. Kokichi was just left standing there, feeling the most guilt he ever had in a long time.

 

He hopped onto the couch and buried his face in a pillow. _I know that he's not gonna hate me for it, he's just not that kind of guy... but he's still disappointed._ The small man groaned. You would think that at his age, he would have finally grown up. Apparently, that hasn't happened.

 

Kokichi sat up and bit at his thumbnail. _There's no way that it can be fixed, not even by Shuichi's hands... There has to be some way to make it up to him._

 

Shuichi entered the room again. His expression was flat, and his hands hung limply at his sides. "It was old, just like you said. I guess it was bound to get broken at some point..."

 

"At least we still have the picture, right? We can always get a new ornament for it."

 

"Yeah..." Shuichi awkwardly cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "If you'll excuse me now, I just remembered that I had something I needed to do." He stood up and slowly walked away again.

 

"But you said you were on break..." Kokichi muttered to himself. "Your boss shouldn't have given you work..." He didn't bother to make himself be heard. Instead, he just nodded, even though he knew his husband wasn't able to see him at that point.

 

Immediately after the taller man left, the shorter grabbed his phone and furiously began to type.

  
***

 

A week later. Christmas Eve...

 

"Nee-heehee! I can't wait to see what Santa is going to put under the tree for me," Kokichi cooed.

 

Shuichi gave his husband a stiff smile. "Same here."

 

Kokichi started to twirl a lock of his purple hair around his finger. "You're talking weird. Is something up?"

 

"Nothing. Now come on, let's get ready for bed."

 

 _You've always been a bad liar, Shuichi,_ the purple haired man thought to himself. However, he didn't see the point in calling him out for it, so he let it be.

 

He skipped over into the bathroom, the floor's tiles cold underneath his feet. He made haste to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas, and he was able to do all that right before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

 

"You done in there?"

 

"Yep!"

 

Kokichi swung the door open with a wide smile. He looked up at his husband for a second and frowned.

 

"...What?" Shuichi mumbled, tilting his head to the side a bit.

 

Kokichi reached up and ran his fingers through the other man's hair. "You just seem a bit out of it. Even your perfect hair is a bit messy, and we all know that's a sin! I was just fixing it for you, so you're welcome."

 

"Oh, um, thanks... I guess."

 

The shorter of the two frowned a bit more to himself, but he didn't allow the taller to see it. Instead, he just headed over to the bedroom that they shared and jumped into bed. He didn't have to wait too long before he felt a comforting warmth next to him.

 

"G'night, Shumai~!" Kokichi whispered, placing a kiss into Shuichi's hair.

 

"Goodnight..." Shuichi responded sleepily.

 

Kokichi turned around on his side. His eyes landed on the digital clock, dim lighting making up its numbers. _9:36_. He quietly sighed to himself and continued to stare at the clock. Minutes seemed to pass by like hours. _9:41... 9:42..._ He dared to poke his husband lightly in the back.

 

"..."

 

No response. _He must be asleep._

 

 _Good, time to spring into action. Uhm... I'm fairly sure that Shuichi's a deep sleeper._ Kokichi kept repeating that inside of his mind to convince himself into entirely believing it. Then he slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake up his husband.

 

Once he had successfully left the bed, he crept out of the bedroom and went to the front door. He grabbed his coat, scarf, and shoes, putting them on before placing his hand on the doorknob. With his other hand, he reached over to a nearby table that had his phone lying on it. At the click of a button, a bright blue light cut through the darkness.

 

 _9:46_. He stopped for a moment to read over the text notification that had been sent just an hour prior. _Geez, why did it have to be done so late? I'm practically running by the skin of my teeth, here...!_

 

Kokichi grumbled and stuffed the phone into his pocket. He looked back at the door and opened it, taking the first few steps outside. He glanced at the car before figuring that it would be too much of a hassle to try and drive. _Besides, it's not too cold out. The store isn't that far... And I don't want Shuichi to wake up or something like that._

 

The short man nodded and kept walking. Even though he had reasoned that it wasn't too cold out, he still made sure to walk faster than he normally would. Who knew, maybe a blizzard could pass by and he would still be foolishly walking out there at nine at night.

 

Kokichi wasn't quite sure how long he had been walking, but he did register just how cold he had gotten as soon as he entered the ornament shop's doors, walking into the warmth. His entire body was shivering, but he tried his best to ignore that as he walked up to the counters and looked at the girl working there.

  
"Hello, Mister," one of the employees greeted him. "What do you need?"

 

"I-I o-ordered a custom m-made..." Kokichi cut himself off. If he stuttered anymore he was sure that at some point, he would chomp down on his tongue.

 

"I see," the employee said with a nod. "What's your name?"

 

The man paused for a moment, allowing himself to calm down and stop shivering to respond. "Kokichi Saihara."

 

The girl turned to look at her computer. She started to type and click around at different things before she finally looked back up. "I'll go get it from the back."

 

"Alright, thank you."

 

The employee turned around on her heels, ponytail bouncing. She promptly marched over to a door which presumably led to a storage room in the back of the store.

 

Kokichi let out a sigh of relief. He could finally make up for the ornament that he broke. Sure, it was a bit trivial compared to any other conflicts that had arose during his relationship with Shuichi, but he always felt bad for whatever happened.

 

He started to tap his foot on the floor, waiting patiently. He turned around a bit to look outside through the huge windows. There was a decent amount of snow on the ground, but it was nothing that he couldn't easily walk through. Snowflakes were also lazily drifting down.

 

 _I really hope that Shuichi will like this... Thinking about him, I hope that he's doing fine. Yeah, he has to be_. Kokichi smiled to himself and kept waiting.

 

 

 

_Something's wrong. Wake up._

 

That's the message that Shuichi's subconscious seemed to be sending to him.

 

Shuichi groaned and woke up. Immediately, he realized that the bed wasn't as warm as it was when he had first gotten in it and fell asleep. An anxious feeling settled into his chest.

 

He turned over on his side, and his stomach wrenched when he didn't see his husband's sleeping body next to him. He reached a hand out just to make sure that it wasn't the darkness playing some sort of trick on him... He was only met with disappointment when he felt nothing there.

 

Shuichi could his feel his heartbeat start to pick up. _Oh, maybe he's gone to go get a drink of water... Yeah, he's been doing that a lot lately._ The thought calmed him, so he decided to wait in bed for a while. He glanced over at a clock. _9:52._

 

_9:53... 9:54... 9:55... 9:56... 9:57._

 

He had waited five minutes and Kokichi still wasn't coming back to bed. Shuichi's heartbeat immediately sped up again.

 

"Kokichi...?" he whispered, slowly getting up and out of bed. He left the bedroom to walk towards the kitchen. He made sure to stop at different rooms along the way, and whispering his husband's name every once in a while.

 

Upon entering the kitchen, he lightly rapped his knuckles against the wall. "Kokichi? Are you in here?"

 

"..."

 

 _No, he isn't here..._ Shuichi turned around, determined to flip the entire world upside down. But that's when he noticed something. On the coat rack next to the front door, there was only one coat and one scarf hanging there.

 

_No, he didn't ... He wouldn't, would he...?_

 

...

 

 

  
Kokichi clutched onto the box with a death grip. He couldn't afford to screw up again, especially when he had paid a fair amount of money on the ornament he was carrying back home.

 

His eyes lit up when he saw his house again. He sped up significantly in order to get inside quicker. So he could fall asleep next to his beloved sooner.

 

_WHAM!_

Slick ice hidden under a small layer of snow caused the man to slip and fall. The impact caused an immense pain to wash through his head.

 

Kokichi tried to push himself up but it seemed like his muscles just refused to do anything. He was too weak, too tired to move. _Well isn't this just pathetic._ He scoffed at himself.

 

"KOKICHI!?"

 

"E-Eh?"

 

The next thing that the man knew, there was a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around him. They carried him inside the house and sat him down on a couch in the living room. The atmosphere wasn't cold, but rather the exact opposite. It was overwhelmingly warm.

 

"Kokichi, stay still, okay?" There was a sense of urgency in Shuichi's tone. He left the room to the bathroom in order to retrieve something, temporarily leaving Kokichi alone.

 

Kokichi's hands were still a bit numb, so he had to actually look down at them to see if he was still holding the box. Thankfully, he was—and even more fortunate, the box wasn't crushed.

 

"Alright, I'm back," Shuichi announced, not wasting a moment to get to his husband's side. In his shaky hands were... some bandages and a wash cloth?

 

"Hm...? What are those for, my beloved?" the shorter of the two asked. He winced at how small his voice was.

 

The other man didn't answer. Instead, he pressed the wash cloth up to Kokichi's head, causing him to wince. After a second of holding the cloth there, Shuichi pulled it back. The cloth was stained a disturbingly bright pink with blood.

 

"...Explain." Shuichi's voice was stern, but he couldn't help but to hide the utter concern that was there. He continued to wipe away the blood from the other man's forehead.

 

"W-Well, I was, um... out shopping—"

 

"Shopping!? You got out in such cold weather to go shopping!?"

 

"It's something i-important... and I c-couldn't get it until tonight..." Kokichi looked down a bit shamefully. "But mind t-telling me why you were out there...? Nee-heehee..."

 

"Because I was worried about you," Shuichi responded as a mutter under his breath. "I... I woke up and felt that something was off, and then I realized that you weren't in bed beside me. I checked the entire house, but... I couldn't find you anywhere. Then I had the idea to check outside, and... and there you were..." His breathing started to grow uneven. He kept batting his eyes, and he had to bite his lips to keep it from trembling.

 

"...Hey, what's wrong?" Kokichi asked softly, concern quite evident in his voice as well. "You look like you're about to—"

 

He didn't even need to finish his sentence. Within the blink of an eye, Shuichi had his arms wrapped fiercely around Kokichi's body. Soft whimpers came from him as tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. "I-I was j-just so afraid that s-something may have... may have h-happened to you...! Something much, m-much worse than th-this..."

 

Kokichi comfortingly patted Shuichi's back. "It's fine, I'm fine... I'm right here, you know... I know that I'm reckless, but I'm not that reckless, now am I?" He chuckled a bit, trying to joke around... but his husband kept crying. "Look, Shuichi. I promise that I won't you leave you, alright?"

 

Kokichi pulled back from the embrace to wipe away Shuichi's tears. Then he leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now if you really loved me, you would do as I say and smile for me."

 

Shuichi finally managed to pull a small. Gentle and sincere.

 

The shorter one of the two blushed. "You... You look much better when you're smiling..."

 

"And you look so cute when you blush." Shuichi smiled at him again, but then his gaze drifted slightly upwards and he started to frown. He grabbed the cloth again and wiped away some more blood. "But I should finish cleaning this up. Stay still for me, okay...?"

 

Kokichi did as told, and in no time, a bandage had been carefully placed over his wound.

 

"Feeling better?"

 

The man looked up at his husband with wide eyes filled with love and admiration. "Mhm! Thanks so much for taking care of me, Shumai!"

 

Shuichi blushed a bit and had to look away. "I-It's no problem... But I will say... I'm curious as to what you had to leave for. It must've been really important to get injured like that..."

 

Kokichi let out a small "oh!" before quickly opening up the box that he had set down on the floor. He turned around so that Shuichi couldn't see what he was doing.

 

"And... ta-daaaa!" He turned back around. "Merry... early Christmas! To be honest... I had planned to be back before you even knew that I was gone. I would have the ornament already hung up for you to see in the morning..."

 

Shuichi just stood there, shocked. The ornament held a picture—the same picture that was in the old ornament that Kokichi had broke. The framing around the picture had a checkerboard pattern with light purple and light blue. A bit childish, but somehow, not overwhelming. He actually found it quite endearing.

 

"D... Do you like it...?" Kokichi asked bashfully. "You, um, haven't said anything yet..."

 

Shuichi broke into a smile. "I think it looks beautiful. It's much better than the other one we had... Hm, I'm assuming it was custom ordered?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Did... Did you pay a lot for it?"

 

"Not too much... But it's worth it if it makes you happy, my beloved Shumai!"

 

A concerned look crossed Shuichi's face before he leaned in to hug Kokichi. "I hope that you don't think I was mad at you... You know that I could never do that..."

 

"O-... Alright then..."

 

Shuichi pulled back, this time with a smile. "So if that's settled, how about we actually go to bed?" His husband nodded at him. "And you won't sneak out this time, right?"

 

"Nee-heehee, I can't make any promises!"

 

"K-Kokichi! Agh, not again...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! And happy holidays to those who don’t celebrate Christmas! I just tried to give my best boys a good, fluffy Christmas... I hope this is okay...
> 
> (...that title sucks, by the way. Sorry, I... couldn’t think of anything and I was rushing.)


End file.
